worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Economics
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Economics course. Economics * Add free, open Economic's course below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Quiggin, John. 2010. Five Zombie Economic Ideas That Refuse to Die. October 15. Foreign Policy. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Lissack, Michael. 2010. Fix Housing -- Fix the Economy. Naples, FL: fixhousing.blogspot.com Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Grading Econ Textbooks on Climate Change. December 1. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Greg Mankiw's Blog: Random Observations for Students of Economics. ("Professor of economics at Harvard University, where I teach introductory economics (ec 10) among other courses."). (gregmankiw.blogspot.com). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Smith, Yves. 2010. Naked Capitalism: . nakedcapitalism.com Select Book Reviews Select Books Greco, Thomas H. 2009. The End of Money and the Future of Civilization. White River Jct., Vt: Chelsea Green Publishing. Ip, Greg. 2010. The Little Book of Economics: How the Economy Works in The Real World. New York, NY: Wiley. Economics' Books for Young Children Rodgers, Yana van der Meulen. 2010. Yana van der Meulen Rodgers on Economics Books for Young Children. The Browser. Select Competitions St. Louis Fed 2010. National Economic Education Video Competition for College Students. St Louis, MO: St. Louis Federal Reserve Bank. Select Countries Cochrane, John H. 2010. Geithner's Global Central Planning: The Chinese government's accumulation of U.S. debt represents a tragic investment decision, not a currency-manipulation effort. October 26. New York, NY: online.wsj.com/article Select Economics Humor Mankiw, Greg, and Harvard economics' Students. 2010. Colbert Effect http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/10/colbert-effect.html. October 26. (and Harvard's Respectably French - http://respectablyfrench.com/rfv2/). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/10/colbert-effect.html. Select Games Economic Games. 2010. Economic Games. Queensland, Australia: Griffith University and Australian Learning and Teaching Counsel. Select Journals, Serials, etc. McAfee, R. Preston. 2010. EDIFYING EDITING. (on editing articles in Economics' journals). Vol. 55, No. 1 (Spring 2010). American Economist. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Mankiw, Greg. 2011. How to Break Bread With the Republicans. January 1. New York, NY: The New York Times. Bioregionalism Greco Jr., Thomas H. 2010. Proposal – A Bioregional Economic Development Program Based on Mutual Credit Clearing. beyondmoney.net. Indigenous Peoples of Canada. 2010. Bioregional Economics. Chase, B.C.: Working Group on Indigenous Food Sovereignty. Blogosphere and Economics Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Department of "Huh"? (Why Oh Why Can't We Have a Better Blogosphere? Brad DeLong Edition). November 23. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Capitalism Harvey, David. 2010. The Enigma of Capital and the Crises of Capitalism. Profile Books. Consumers Revkin, Andrew C. 2010. A Black Friday Push, From Twitter to Beijing. November 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Economic Optimism Tierney, . 2010. Economic Optimism? Yes, I’ll Take That Bet. December 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Economists Segal, David. 2010. The X Factor of Economics: People. October 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Federal Reserve Bernanke, Chairman Ben S. 2010. Causes of the Recent Financial and Economic Crisis. September 2. (Before the Financial Crisis Inquiry Commission, Washington, D.C.). Washington, DC: federalreserve.gov/newsevents/testimony Freshman Economics Harvard Professor of Economic's 2009 Freshman Seminar: The Worldly Philosophers, by Robert Heilbroner Spin-Free Economics, by Nariman Behravesh Capitalism and Freedom, by Milton Friedman Equality and Efficiency: The Big Tradeoff, by Arthur Okun Nudge, by Richard Thaler and Cass Sunstein The Return of Depression Economics, by Paul Krugman Animal Spirits, by George Akerlof and Robert Shiller The Myth of the Rational Voter, by Bryan Caplan Economic Gangsters, by Raymond Fisman and Edward Miguel The Price of Everything, by Russell Roberts Superfreakonomics, by Stephen Dubner and Steven Levitt Greg Mankiw's 2009 Harvard Ec 10 course - http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2009/08/impossible-task.html Harvard Professor of Economic's 2010 Freshman Seminar: Here are the books we are reading this year (in this order): The Worldly Philosophers, by Robert Heilbronr Reinventing the Bazaar: A Natural History of Markets, by John McMillan Thinking Strategically, by Avinash Dixit and Barry Nalebuff Capitalism and Freedom, by Milton Friedman Equality and Efficiency: The Big Tradeoff, by Arthur Okun Nudge, by Richard Thaler and Cass Sunstein How the Economy Works, by Roger E.A. Farmer The Return of Depression Economics, by Paul Krugman The Road to Serfdom, Friedrich Hayek The Myth of the Rational Voter, by Bryan Caplan The Big Questions, by Steven Landsburg Greg Mankiw's 2010 Harvard Ec 10 course - http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/09/this-years-freshman-seminar.html The Great Depression Barro, Robert. 2009. Macroeconomic Effects from Government Purchases and Taxes. (Related paper here: http://ideas.repec.org/p/nbr/nberwo/15369.html). National Science Foundation. Bernanke, Ben S. 2004. Essays on the Great Depression. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Cole, Harold and Lee Ohanian. 2003. The Great Depression in the United States from a Neoclassical Perspective. (Also here: http://www.economics.hawaii.edu/research/seminars/02-03/02-21.pdf). (Research Department Staff Report XXX.). Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis Friedman Milton and Anna Jacobson Schwartz. 1971. Monetary History of the United States, 1867-1960. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Ramey, Valerie. 2009. Identifying Government Spending Shocks: It’s All in the Timing. (http://econ.ucsd.edu/~vramey/research/IdentifyingGovt.pdf). University of California, San Diego. (Harvard Professor Robert Barro’s Five Great Books on the Depression - http://five-books.com/interviews/robert-barro) Happiness Norberg-Hodge, Helena, Steven Gorelick & John Page. 2011. The Economics of Happiness. (Documentary). theeconomicsofhappiness.org Healthcare Holtz-Eakin, Douglas, Joseph Antos and James C. Capretta. 2011. Health Care Repeal Won't Add to the Deficit. January 19. New York, NY: Wall Street Journal. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. would repeal of Obamacare do to the budget deficit? http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2011/01/what-would-repeal-of-obamacare-do-to.html. January 19. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Palfrey, Judith. 2010. The Ballot Box and Health. (With cost estimates). November 01. Cambridge, MA: The Harvard Crimson. Jobs Greenstone, Michael and Adam Looney. 2010. The Long Road Back to Full Employment: How the Great Recession Compares to Previous U.S. Recessions. August 6. Washington, DC: The Brookings Institution. Leopold, Les. 2010. When Will We Face Up to the Enormity of the Jobs Crisis?. November 12. White River Jct.: VT: Chelsea Green. Labor Card, David. 1991. The Effect of Unions on the Level and Distribution of Wages: A Longitudinal Analysis. Number 287, July 1991, revised March 1995. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Industrial Relations Section Working Paper. Card, David. 1987. Supply and Demand in the Labor Market. Number 228, November. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Industrial Relations Section Working Paper. Card, David, (with Orley Ashenfelter). 1981. Using Longitudinal Data to Measure Minimum Wage Effects." September 1981. London, UK: Center for Labour Economics, London School of Economics Discussion Paper. Money What does one TRILLION dollars look like?. 2011. What does one TRILLION dollars look like?. pagetutor.com Poverty Eckholm, Erik. 2010. Recession Raises Poverty Rate to a 15-Year High. September 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mandell, Betty Reid. 2011. The Media, the Poor, and SSI. January 22. New York, NY: New Politics. Wen, Patricia. 2011. The Other Welfare. Boston, MA: The Boston Globe. Productivity Rogoff, Kenneth. 2010. An Age of Diminished Expectations?. August 3. New York, NY: www.project-syndicate.org/commentary/rogoff71/English Small Business Hassett, Kevin and Alan Viard. 2010. Counting Small Businesses. September 3. (see also: http://online.wsj.com/article/SB10001424052748703959704575454061524326290.html). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/09/counting-small-businesses.htm. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. A Small Step in the Right Direction. September 07. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Social Security in the U.S. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. The Simpson-Bowles Social Security Plan - Chuck Blahous explains it.. November 11. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Mankiw, Greg. 2010. The Simpson-Bowles Social Security Plan Reform. November 29. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Spreading Wealth Around Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2010. Presidential Address: Spreading the Wealth Around: Reflections Inspired by Joe the Plumber. (www.palgrave-journals.com/eej/) 36, (285–298). Eastern Economic Journal. Taxes Mankiw, Greg. 2010. The Blur Between Spending and Taxes. November 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. I Can Afford Higher Taxes. But They’ll Make Me Work Less. October 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. The Tax Deal. December 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. U.S. Federal Budget Unemployment Barro, Robert. 2010. The Folly of Subsidizing Unemployment: My calculations suggest the jobless rate could be as low as 6.8%, instead of 9.5%, if jobless benefits hadn't been extended to 99 weeks. August 30. New York, NY: Wall Street Journal. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. How much unemployment is structural?. January 2010. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Tyson, Laura. 2010. Why We Need a Second Stimulus. New York, NY: The New York Times. Virtual Economy Castronova, Edward. 2010. An Exodus Recession?. November 10. terranova.blogs.com Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations U.S. Federal Budget Carter, Shan, Matthew Ericson, David Leonhardt, Bill Marsh and Kevin Quealy. 2010. Budget Puzzle: You Fix the Budget. New York, NY: The New York Times. Lyman, John. 2010. New in Public Data Explorer: Visualize the US Budget. December 1. googlepublicpolicy.blogspot.com Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Mankiw, Greg. 2008. Study Guide for Mankiw's Principles of Economics (5th ed.). South-Western College Pub. Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Colander. 2009. Economics (8th ed.). McGraw-Hill. Krugman and Wells. 2009. Economics. (2nd ed.). Worth. Mankiw, N. Gregory, and Laurence Ball. 2011 (forthcoming. Macroeconomics and the Financial System. (Free Chapter 19). Worth Publishers. Mankiw, Greg. 2008. Principles of Macroeconomics (5th ed.). Cengage Learning. Select Video and Audio Benkler, Yochai. 2009. After Selfishness - Wikipedia 1, Hobbes 0 at Half Time. (July 24). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Cassidy, John, and James Surowiecki;The Political Scene: John Cassidy and James Surowiecki on the politics behind Obama’s new economic proposals. (The Political Scene, A weekly podcast about Washington). September 13. New York, NY: The New Yorker. Ferguson, Charles. 2010. Inside Job Trailers & Video Clips (6 videos). ("A wake-up call of macroeconomic proportions"). Belgium. Hazard, Merle. 2010. Double Dippin' (music video). http://www.merlehazard.com/ Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2010. Laura Tyson and Me on NPR- Obama's Economic Plan Face Gridlock in Congress. (NPR's All Things Considered). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2010. Taxing Times for Americans - Hear Me Squawk. (CNBC). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. NPR: Planet Money Podcast. 2010. NPR: Planet Money Podcast. National Public Radio. Perry, Mark. 2010. Follow the Money: Human Mobility and Effective Communities. gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/05/follow-money.html Schumacher, E.F. 1977 -ish. E.F. Schumacher on Economics as if People Mattered, Buddhist Economics, etc.. archive.org/search.php?query=e.%20schumacher Economics' Humor Bauman, Yoram. 2010. 2010 American Economic Association humor session. American Economic Association. Mankiw, Greg, and Harvard economics' Students. 2010. The Colbert Effect. October 26. (and Harvard's Respectably French - http://respectablyfrench.com/rfv2/). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/10/colbert-effect.html. Jobs Brancaccio, David. 2010. Fixing the Future: NOW visits US communities using innovative approaches to create jobs and build prosperity. (Local, sustainable jobs and cooperatives). PBS. Select Websites Select Wikis Austrian Economics' Wiki: http://austrianeconomics.wikia.com Select World University and School Wiki Pages Business Management: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Business_Management Cooperatives: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Cooperatives Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love Small Business: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Business Urban Studies and Planning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Urban_Studies_and_Planning WUaS Job Hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School subject group World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University